Lullaby
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven's been having trouble sleeping, can a certain changeling help her out?  fluffy, RxR but no flames!  thankyou D


**Hey Guys!**

**Spidey here!**

**Sooo, I wanted to do a little story for one of my friends that have been MIA for a while.**

**Anyone know who?**

**Yep, this is for the Cretin! Missed you buddy!**

**So…Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song Lullaby by Lateeya.**

**Now that we can rest at ease knowing I won't be sued for legal fraud or that I won't be charged for theft of patented works….**

**ENJOY!**

****

It was a normal day at Titans Tower.

Cyborg was working on his car in the garage, Starfire and Robin-who had FINALLY gotten, together- were at the movies on one of their many 'romantic recreational meetings' as the Tameranian Princess had called it, which we all know as 'a date'.

Yes, all-in-all it was another normal day….except for one thing.

Beastboy-the tofu-obsessed, video-game loving, sci-fi fanatic prankster of the Titans…..was sitting on the common room couch….reading.

That in itself was a strange occurrence, what was even stranger was who had let him borrow the book.

Just then Raven walked in-more like dragged herself- into the common room, and made her way over to the couch, sitting down beside the reading changeling.

Looking up from his book, the green boy grinned at the half-demon.

"Hey Rae!"

Barely turning around to look at him, Raven nodded at the teen before slumping against the soft sofa cushions.

Putting down his book in concern, Beastboy moved over to the slouched-over empath.

"Rae, are you ok?"

All he got was a moan in response.

Worried, he set his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly causing the young sorceress to sigh contently.

"What's wrong?" the changeling asked softly.

Looking over, the empath mulled it over in her head before giving in to the boy's demand.

"I haven't been able to sleep lately," she mumbled tiredly.

Looking her over carefully, Beastboy noticed that indeed; she hadn't. Her skin was paler, her hair was a wreck and there were deep prominent bags under her eyes.

"Rae! Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Sighing, the empath slumped forward-the boy's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I don't know," she confessed, "I just can't fall asleep."

Tilting his head to the side in thought, Beastboy pondered on a way to help his friend before having a light-bulb moment.

"Ok Rae, I know exactly how to help you fall asleep!"

Tiredly rolling her eyes, the half-demon looked over at the grinning boy.

"It's Raven, and what did you have in mind?"

Beaming at the girl-causing the empath to blush- The green teen moved over to the opposite edge of the couch and patted his lap.

Quirking an eyebrow at the changeling, Raven looked at the changeling's lap and then back his face.

"And you are patting you're lap-" Yawn. "-Because?"

Rolling his eyes at the girl, he looked over at her. "I'm obviously asking you to teach me how to meditate." He deadpanned. "I'm telling you to lay your head in my lap!"

"Hey, sarcasm's my forte!" she told the boy jokingly.

Once again rolling his eyes, Beastboy patted his lap again and the empath looked at it questioningly before staring back into his eyes.

"Are you sure this will help me sleep?"

Smiling softly at her he nodded, "Trust me Rae."

Lost in his emerald eyes the Goth girl wordlessly moved over and cautiously laid her head in the boy's lap.

Still smiling at the girl, the green teen began to run his fingers through her hair and softly-began to sing.

_Missing your face, and your touch_

_Missing your kiss, and your love_

_Missing every little bit and piece of you_

_Baby could you meet me halfway_

_Cause I'm down for you._

Raven felt her eyes grow heavy as the boy sang to her. "I never knew you could sing." She mumbled softly as she unconsciously snuggled her head deeper into the boy's lap.

"Yea," he answered back just as softly before singing again.

_Ooh the many things that I would do_

_Just to feel you, hold you_

_Man it's so hard not to have you here_

The half-demon looked up at the boy singing her to sleep.

He was wearing casual clothes today instead of his uniform.

A pair of khaki cargo pants-which she contently had her head resting on- a pale blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and a black doom patrol shirt.

Looking at his face she giggled softly.

"What's with the glasses?" she asked trying to touch them but instead ended up poking his nose.

He chuckled softly, as she blushed.

"They're not just any glasses, they're sexy librarian glasses! And I was reading the book you loaned me" he replied, moving his free hand over to snatch it up.

She looked up through heavy lids and saw him holding up Stardust.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, leaning her head into his hand so he could better play with her hair.

He nodded before saying teasingly.

"Now be quiet so I can sing you to sleep!"

Mock pouting at him, she giggled again before purring in pleasure.

"Fine"

The boy chuckled again before resuming the song.

_You're probably sitting, like me_

_Missing you baby,_

_Ooh wee._

_Promise to listen before you sleep._

_Cause I'm staring at the stars_

_Looking at the moon_

_Wishing that I could be here with you_

_It's ok, and it's alright baby listen to this lullaby._

"Beastboy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you pick this up?"

Shrugging, the boy ran his fingers through the sorceress's hair several times before answering.

"My mom used to do this for me when I couldn't sleep,"

Nodding lazily the empath nuzzled into the changeling's lap more, purring softly.

"Rae?"

"Its….Rae….Ven…." she mumbled sleepily.

"What is it?"

"Your acting out of character today." The boy stated matter-of-factly.

Looking up she flashed the boy a lazy smile.

"I know, but….I like it….I think…..you're the only one I can actually…let go around."

She confessed softly, a blush dusting her cheeks.

Smiling he placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered softly-causing shivers to travel down her spine.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded causing Beastboy's smile to widen.

"You're the only one I'm truly myself around too."

She smiled and snuggled deeper into his lap.

"Sing to me." She stated playfully glaring at him.

He chuckled before singing again.

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight_

_Goodnight,_

_Dream away with me,_

_Tonight_

Raven knew that she was going to fall asleep any second now, so using the last of her conscious thought she turned to the jade-skinned prankster.

"Beastboy"

"Yea Rae?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair

Nervously biting her lip she asked "Would you stay with me?"

Smiling he leant down and kissed her chakra tenderly. Causing the empath to blush

"Always Rae" he answered, humming softly.

Smiling the girl was finally able to fall asleep. Drifting off peacefully to the boy's voice

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight_

_Baby, listen to this lullaby_

And there they sat her head in his lap while he played with her hair and crooned to her softly as he read.

The two finally at peace

Because they had each other

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight_

_Goodnight_

_Baby, listen to this lullaby_

**END**

**YAHOO!**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Yeah, Raven was a bit OOC**

**But I kind of wanted her to be,**

**I hope you guys liked this as much as I did!=D**

**Please RxR**

**And no flames!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
